Rosier
by keykeeper11
Summary: Lily Evans finds herself succombing to Evan Rosier's bad boy personality, but is at once horrified at what she sees when she gets a little too close to the Slytherin. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I am not JKR so therefore I own none of this. Kaythanks.

**A/N:** No, I'm not crazy... at least I don't think so. :3

**Rosier:** _Oneshot_

-----

"_Mudblood_," His lips grazed my right ear as he swooped past me and hissed the foul name. I knew without even looking back who it was, but when he called me something so crude it didn't sound like an insult - like it would if Snape had said it - it sounded _seductive _and made my heart hammer.

The tiny hairs on the back of my neck stood on end - I would _never_ get used to people calling me that, and I don't think I was supposed to.

"What did you say to her, Rosier?" Potter hissed.

I swung around in my seat, and glared at him. " If I asked for _your help_ I would have said something, but I think I can handle this myself, thanks." And then to Rosier: "Shut your fat mouth!"

"Ouch, baby," He threw me a crooked smile and I, of course, blushed the color of my hair. Evan Rosier, no matter how evil he was, always managed to get under my skin...

It was then that Professor Slughorn decided to grace us with his rather large presence.

"Oho! Hello, students!" he boomed and waddled along to his desk. The class murmured a feeble "hello" in return while he bustled around with papers. He turned towards the class and beamed. "Now, today we're going to be making..."

-----

"_Ouch_!"

"Sorry..."

"Potter!"

"SORRY!"

"_NO! NO MORE STIRRING_!"

"..."

"Merlin, Head Boy my _arse_." I growled, cutting up flubber worms furiously.

"Well I'm _sorry_, Red. Or should I say 'teacher's pet'?!"

Looking up, I glared; that stung. "You know perfectly well I don't like Prof - "

" - Oho! Lily! How are you, m'dear?" Speak of the devil... Professor Slughorn bent over our cauldron and sniffed. "Erm, Lily... this isn't _quite_ the earthy aroma we're looking for..."

"Well, I'm terribly sorry professor but, my. Partner. Isn't. Cooperating." I said through gritted teeth.

"Hmm," Slughorn said thoughtfully, rubbing his belly. "Perhaps it's time for a switch of partners."

"Yes." I smiled gratefully.

"_What_?" Potter looked up from his stirring, a shadow cast across his face, darkening his handsome features. "Red..."

I grinned wickedly.

"Okay, Lily, m'dear... you'll feel comfortable paired with, hmm... Mr. Rosier, won't you?"

WHAT?

"Oh - er - Professor - really -"

"Brilliant! Oho!" he bellowed, pushing me gently in the direction of Rosier's table. Evan leaned casually against his cauldron, his wand dwindling between his fingers. I swallowed. _Nobody_ was Rosier's Potions partner and _nobody_ ever had been. As far as I was concerned, he enjoyed working solo.

Slowly, I trudged down the isle, preparing myself to be massacred: either by the intimidating Slytherin that now waited for me or _Potter_.

"Er... Rosier," I nodded at him, setting my bag down onto the small square desk. "So, where should we start?"

"I'm way ahead of you, Evans." he smirked, gesturing to the liquid in the cauldron. "Finished. Done. _Terminated_."

"Hmmm,"

"Yes?" he inquired, a beautifully shaped eyebrow raising.

"I'm trying to figure out if you bribed Snape to do this potion for you, or merely threatened to beat him up afterwards if he _didn't_."

His smirk widened. "You really don't give me enough credit, you know."

I bit my lip to hide my sheepish smile. "Do you blame me?"

"Yes," he said, once again bending down so that his lips grazed my ear. What was _with _that?

"Done already?" Slughorn said, rounding to our table. "I should have paired you two up earlier! Oho!" He clapped his hands together three times and turned to the rest of the class. "Everyone, you can clean up now and leave early! Thank Mr. Rosier and Ms. Evans!"

"Well, I must be off, mudblood. You know: places to see, things to _do_." His smirk grew wider as he slung his school bag over his shoulder and loosened his green and white tie. Somehow I didn't think that it was 'things' he would be doing; more like _girls_.

"I see."

He grabbed my hand and gave it squeeze, before walking lazily out of the dungeon hallway. My heart slammed against my ribs. This made no sense, considering the fact that I was _pretty sure_ I hated this boy more than Potter. But he was definitely...captivating.

-----

I found him again that night, leaning up against the wall near the Astronomy Tower, smoking a fag.

"So we meet again, Evans,"

"Yes," I bit my lip, staring up at him. "What are you doing?"

He gestured to the fag nestled between his index and middle finger, flashing a white smile. "Smoking."

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously... but that only occupies the hands." My eyes continued to stare as he took a forceful drag off it and blew colorful smoke in my face (there was something to be said about wizard fags...). I coughed.

"Sorry," he sighed. "And, as for your question... I was thinking, Evans, merely thinking. What were _you_ doing, my little _mudblood_?"

The word curled around me like the smoke coming off of his fag and my heart thumped erratically.

"Hmm?" he pressed.

"Well, y'know, when I'm not biting Potter's head off I like to go up here and stargaze. I had to drop Astronomy this year, and..." I stopped rambling as a smirk twisted onto his face. "What?"

"Nothing," he murmured, and pressed a warm hand to my cheek.

My eyes never left his hazel ones as another cloud of smoke trailed out of his mouth. Entrancing...

I cleared my throat. "Could I - could I try one?" _Stupid, stupid, stupid _the voice in my head yelled, pounding against my skull. _Who knows if there's more than nicotine those... you've never even tried one before!_

He withdrew a pack of them from his trouser pocket and shook them lightly. There were only two left.

"One of these?" he said, raising his dark eyebrows and throwing his current fag on the ground, grinding it out with the toe of his shoe.

All I could do was nod numbly, another round of embarrassment coursing through my body. Oh, why couldn't I have been born with dark hair like him?

He smiled slowly and took them both out, tossing the empty pack down the corridor. "You should know that I don't do this for _anyone_... especially not _mudbloods_." he said, the last word coming out as a whisper. "But there's something about you, Lily Evans, so I'm going to give my last fag to you."

I tentatively took one of the fags from his outstretched palm, enjoying the feeling of it wrapped around my fingers.

"Like this?" I teased, throwing my head back so that red curls splayed across my face; my hand was tossed in the opposite direction; the perfect diva pose... or hysterical bitch.

Rosier chuckled slightly and slid his hand to the back of my neck, adjusting my head to a normal pose and then positioning the hand holding his 'present' to my mouth. Then, he took his wand out of his pocket.

"Shall I do the honors?" A roughish smile was spread across his horribly attractive face.

"I don't see why not."

His smiled turned wicked and I gulped. The tip of his dark wand caught on fire and he put it to the butt of the fag. Evan did the same to his. He took one of his long drags off of it and I mimicked him, feeling the smoke run through my body; my lungs. Mistake.

"Oh my _God_!" I wheezed, coughing and hacking as the choking smoke ran out of my lungs.

"Okay there?" Evan said, and his eyebrows furrowed together in concern as he reached out to me.

"No," I panted, holding onto the wall for support.

"Next time," he sighed, "take it slow."

"A little late for that," I snapped; my breathing had finally returned to normal.

He grinned sheepishly. "Maybe that's enough for now..." he muttered, taking the fag from my hands and tossing it on the ground. He pressed his foot over it before I could protest.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't want to be responsible for your suffocation." Subconsciously, he took a step closer to me.

"I wouldn't have cared." I smirked, staring up at him. "At least I would die learning something new..."

"Yes, because it's definitely a positive thing to learn how to _smoke_. I think I'm corrupting our Head Girl..." He laughed and put a hand to my waist.

"_I_ think it is. I always like to gain knowledge... and I've never smoked a fag in my life, as you unfortunately had to witness."

"You know something that _I've_ never done?"

"What?" I asked and flashed a white smile.

He stepped even closer to me so that I was backed against the wall. "Kissed a _mud_ - a muggle born,"

I felt my throat become dry and my tongue dart out of my mouth to moisten my lips. "Is that so? I thought you've done it all..."

"There's a first for everything." he whispered, tightening his grip on my waist.

"Mhm." I nodded slowly and let him gently press his lips to mine.

"Evans..." Rosier said before kissing me again. This kiss was different; his mouth moved against mine faster and harder; we didn't break contact.

Several years later - so _many_ later that I thought my back was going to create a mold in the stone wall - his lips tore themselves from mine.

"Um," I panted, staring at him with big, owlish eyes.

He sighed quietly and pushed up the sleeves of his button down shirt. "I - er - _Lily_..."

Green eyes traveled down towards the tan skin of his forearm and my throat closed up. There it was... dark and sinister, glaring up at me. I couldn't believe it - I _certainly_ hadn't expected it. And yet, it sent shivers along my spine and made goose bumps pop up along my arms.

"Oh!" I pressed my hand tightly to my mouth and allowed the other to hover above the tattoo on his arm (although it probably wasn't considered a tattoo... more like a promise).

"What?" Rosier demanded but then followed my gaze and paled. "_Fuck.._."

Now, I _really_ wish that I actually _could_ mold into the wall.

"G-get away, Rosier... _please_," I begged, pushing against his chest and forcing myself to stare into his eyes. I couldn't make myself look at it; the Dark Mark wasn't meant for my eyes to see.

"I - I'm sorry," were his last words as he hurried along the corridor, never once looking back.

A whimper escaped me and I stood, rigid. _What were you thinking, Lily_? _You knew he was dangerous..._

"Red?" someone called. I could pick out the worry in his voice.

I looked up to see Potter hovering over me. His eyes were clouded with confusion and concern, obviously forgetting about earlier in Potions.

"Potter?" I choked out, still mildly terrified.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know," I mumbled and then reluctantly allowed myself to sink against his chest, shuddering. His arms (strong from years of quidditch practice) enveloped themselves around me. I sighed; this was nice.

"It's okay, Red, whatever happened...it's okay," Potter said into my hair.

It was then that I realized the name _Red _coming from James Potter's lips was even more seductive than the word _mudblood _flowing out of Rosier's. As I came to this conclusion, I smiled and once more pressed my face against his chest.

-----

**A/N:** Are you happy? I couldn't just leave it without a Lily/James ending. ;)


End file.
